The boy who remembered
by Loveless Demon
Summary: OK,I know that this may have been done contains mainly KennyxButters but also has implied other pairings. synopsis inside. review and have a nice day. Live long and prosper. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1-Remember

**After stopping the Dark Lord & capturing the Coon, the boys are still playing hero…but when Mysterion (Kenny) frees Professor Chaos (butters) how will he make the evil mastermind pay his debt to society?And what is it Butters is hiding?**

**Warnings: Dudes...Its an 'M' so I think we all know what that entails,right?** this is just rough and I know it has mistakes and such.**  
><strong>

_-The Boy Who Remembered-_

_A Kenny x Butters fanfic_

It had been two days since the defeat of the evil Dark Lord Cthulhu and the coon friends now stood in their secret lair.

"You guys never fucking remember!" Yelled Mysterion angrily as he faced his masked friends, who stared at him as if he were a madman, eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"Dude. What the hell are you talking about?"Stan asked after a while, Kyle nodding in , Mystreion raised his gloved hand; pointing his finger accusingly.

"I've died so many times and you guys never remember! You douche bags!"

At those words, Butters who was currently locked away in the coon and friends holding cell, turned away from the cockroach he was trying to catch to look at the scene before him. His blue eyes stared at Mysterion.

Stan stepped forward,his hand grasping the mysterious boys shoulder gently, "If you died,I think we would remember, Ken." Mysterion shrugged off the gesture and turned away to look at something on the floor, his back towards his friends.

"You just don't get it."

With a sigh, Kyle stood next to Stan, "It's getting late..." the Jewish boy stated looking at the coon and friends clock that hung on the wall, "Stan can you walk me home?..I don't wanna get into trouble with my mum."

The tool laden boy looked at his friend and smiled, "Sure, Ky."

/

Soon all of the coon friends had gone home. That is, except Mysterion who, taking pity on Professor Chaos was now unlatching the cell. As the 'evil mastermind' walked out he closed the cell door quickly, his eyes shifting toward the bulging shadow in the corner. It shifted slightly at the noise then all but ran to the door.

"Ki-enny! Let me out!" Cartman commanded in his usual whiny voice.

Kenny smiled darkly, "No way fat boy." Cartman's eyes bulged and his grip on the bars tightened.

"You let Butters out! And I'm not fat!" The boy protested.

"That's because he's not a dick like you. He's done his time and now he can go." Retorted the hooded blonde, an unreadable expression on his face as he spoke his next sentence, "Now all he has to do is some community service and the whole thing will be forgotten." Sharp blue eyes flew to the other blonde, who stood next to him, as a smirk flashed only briefly on Kenny's face.

And with that Kenny took Butters' arm and left Cartman in his darkened basement, alone.

"B-…bye Eric." Butters stammered as the duo left.


	2. Chapter 2-Masks,Parents & Hoods

Authors note:New chapter!Woo!Been awhile but we got here XD oh and I don't own South Park.

/

"Umm...Kenny." Professor Chaos managed to say while he was pulled down the street. Kenny looked back at the boy; the street lamp's light darkening his already shadowed face. "Th-this isn't my street."

"I know. It's mine." Stated Mysterion calmly, Butters looked at him, his mouth opening to speak but closed it again while he was pulled into Kenny's house. _'When had he opened the door?'_ he thought to himself.

The house looked damp. The paint on the walls a dark moldy color, Butters shivered as the temperature hit is body. The cold air made his skin goose bump but Kenny didn't seem to mind as he took down his hood, tucked his mask into his pocket and sat on the run down sofa. An empty beer bottle sat near the remote on the make shift coffee table. As Kenny reached for it Butters squirmed uncomfortably.

He watched the side view of Kenny's face in amazement. "Kenny?"His eyes bulged when the boys face fully came into view. He had never seen the boy without his face being covered and quite frankly the fact that it wasn't now surprised him.

"Yeah?" The boy asked simply, eyes looking from Butters to the TV where a beer advert flashed across the screen. 'How ironic' Kenny thought to himself.

Rubbing his knuckles together Butters smiled, eyes looking at Kenny "I-I've never seen your face before…y-you look g-good." A light dusting of pink spread across the boy's cheeks making the other smile, Butters looked away quickly and at his feet, "Anyway…what you were saying earlier…about…" He looked at Kenny again and gulped hard, "You dying all the time."

The seated blond raised an eyebrow slightly, "Yeah? What of it?" he gestured for Butters to sit down. The other obediently took a seat beside Kenny.

"I-it's weird but…"Just then there was a loud thud as the door was booted down followed by some drunken laughter. Kenny stood and grabbed Butter's hand, dragging him down the hall and into his room.

"K-Kenny?"

"Shh, it's my parents." Hissed the taller boy; clamping a hand over the boy's mouth. Butters stood, pressed against the door to Kenny's room in the dark, the two's faces only inches apart. If his parents were to see he would surely be grounded. A set of sluggish footsteps were heard in the hall then the click of a door opening and closing. All Butters could do was stay still and breathe in the smell of Kenny. After awhile the boys separated; the muffled sounds of a fight Kenny's parents were having filling the cold air.

/

"I think you should go." Kenny stated suddenly after another moment as he grabbed his orange hooded jacket from his bed.

Butters nodded in agreement, his eyes focusing on a cola can he could only just make out.

"I'll walk you to your house…" The boy took the timid boys hand and headed for the window of his room. Butters in awe watched as Kenny stealthily exited through the window. On his turn he did the same thing as he had seen and managed to not make a sound, much too both boys relief.

The evening air was colder than before; an involuntary shiver ran throughout Butters. Noticing this, the blonde beside him handed him his beloved hoodie.

"I-I'm fine, Kenny."

Kenny turned to face the boy and sighed. "Butters your like a girl so just take it."

Butters pouted slightly, "What do you mean I'm like a girl?" Kenny covered his mouth again at the sudden outburst.

"Shut up! Are you trying to wake up everyone? Do you want my neighbor's dog to wake up?" Hissed Kenny in Mysterion's voice. He felt the other shake is head and smiled. "Good. Now just take my jacket." He let him go and watched as the boy took his helmet off. The smaller blonde looked at the offered jacket with weary eyes. "Don't worry. It's clean,dude.I wash it all the ,don't make a face like that just cos it's too big or I'll put you back in a cell with that fat hunk of crap." He chuckled ever so slightly at the worried look that fluttered across Butters' face before slipping his mask back on, followed by his costumes hood.


	3. Chapter 3-Nothing Changes

They walked down the sparse streets, only being passed by a few cars on their way to Butters' house. There was slight snow fall now which made the air smell clear to Kenny. As they began to cross the street there was a loud swerve, making the blondes turn slightly. Speeding towards them was a dark blue car hurrying down the street at a break neck speed. The lights flashed into their eyes and Kenny knew that at the speed it was coming at them, they would get hit.

He quickly grabbed Butters' hand and mustering all his strength flung the petite boy to the other side of the street, where he landed on the sidewalk. Everything moved so fast it was like slow motion.

Butters got up and turned to Kenny who was trying to run but. "Kenny! Look ou-"

His words were cut off as the car sped into the other, mowing him down mercilessly. Blood splattered on his paled face as he watched Mysterion, Kenny, his friend get hit by the car. For Kenny, all there was was Butters' face. His turquoise eyes filled with terror and then there was black. Only echoing nothingness.

* * *

><p>Kenny opened his eyes slowly, staring at the dull ceiling of his room. He always ended up in his room. Images of the accident filled his mind as he sighed. He grew silent as he looked back up in confusion. When he had died there was nothing. No heaven, no hell. This was the first time he had not gone anywhere after death took him.<p>

He put a hand to his head and froze. His hand was… bigger. Bolting upright he noticed that his legs nearly reached the end of his bed. 'What the fuck?'

"Mom! Have you seen my socks?" A bright voice called from outside the confused blonde's door, there was a muffled reply and seconds later a brown haired girl popped her head into his room. They stared at each other for a few moments then the girl's blank look slid into a smile. He knew that smile but-

"Morning Ken, I saved you a pop tart."

Karen. It was Karen, his little sister…only; she wasn't so little any more. He smiled at her shakily. How long had he been gone? Normally he'd wake up the next morning after he died; sometimes it'd take a week or two but never years. No that had never happened before.

She bustled into his room and hugged him just as she always did. As if she knew what had happened and was making sure he was there in one piece. As she drew back he looked at her once round baby face was still there but with a more heart shaped curve, her hair was longer now reaching her waist. Though it was her eyes he had noticed had changed the most, no longer were they childlike through and through. They held a hardness that mixed with the gentleness he could still see in them.

"You'll be late you don't get up now, big bro."Her eyes seemed to glimmer as she spoke the last two words. He nodded and began getting ready when she left. He passed his dresser and glanced at the cracked digital clock on it. He froze. He had been gone for seven years. The last time he had been alive he was nine!

Quickly putting on some pants and a shirt, he pulled on his parker. He was sure that people still didn't remember his death so he was unsurprised when he found the clothes fit. He stalked out of his room, passing his father who was yelling at him for 'Just strolling in and out whenever he liked' and headed for the bus stop while taking in the information.

He was now 16 and his sister, the little cry-baby he used to girl who was more like a daughter to him than anything,was now old enough to have a friggin' period! Oh god, he hoped she wasn't screwing around already. He'd hate for her to get pregnant at age 13 and be stuck in this hell-hole of a town. But he could interrogate her later about that.

As he stood in the snow he was so busy having a semi-freak out that he nearly missed being called over to a blue car he recognized vaguely.

"Kenny! Hey,Kenny!"

He walked over toward the car and stared at the boy in the passenger seat.

"Stan?" he asked through his drawn parker. The noirette looked at him oddly.

"Of course it's me, Ken. Now get in or we'll be late for school."

The blonde slid into the back seat beside a boy he suspected to be Kyle, who sat beside someone he could never mistake, if only for the sheer size of him.

Mrs. Marsh looked back at them, a smile on her slightly wrinkled face. "Alright boys, buckle up."

* * *

><p>Kenny looked around at his friends. Stan was listening to his iPod while Cartman and Kyle argued, much to Mrs. Marsh's dismay. They hadn't changed that much. Kyle looked more feminine than ever, his green eyes wide and his lips a shade of pink girls dreamed of. As he continued to watch them he caught sight of Stan's dark blue orbs watching the young red haired boy in the mirror intently.<p>

'Ha, they still haven't gotten together?' Kenny thought to himself as he chuckled mentally.

They all still wore their signature items even after all these years. It was almost funny.

'I guess the saying's true. Nothing changes in South Park.'


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome Back

Here's the next !

Hopefully this won't suck and will upload it without making words missing again

I do NOT own South Park or its characters.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside the school and exited the car, Stan now trying to stand up for Kyle about something he and Cartman were arguing about. Kenny smiled to himself. Just like old times. They walked up the path to the school Kenny not vaguely listening to the argument when his name was called by a familiar voice.<p>

Cartman, Stan and Kyle looked over in the direction of the shout along with Kenny. A tall dark haired boy strode over to them, a smirk on his lips as he saw the Parker clad boy. Two others waked on either side of him, one a blond the other another dark haired boy.

"Long time no see McCormick."

Behind him he heard Cartman mutter about 'fags' but said nothing more as he went after Stan and Kyle who had carried on walking to go to their lockers, the two patting Kenny on the shoulder as they went.

Kenny returned the smirk, "Hey Damien. Good to see you. It's been awhile and..."His eyes went to the slender blonde beside Damien. The anti-Christ's arm around the boy's waist possessively. He looked at Damien amused before looking back at the boy. "Pip, good to see you again."He said calmly, looking between Damien and the British teen.

They were almost exact opposites. Damien sported a black long sleeved shirt over a grey t-shirt and dark jeans, an inverted cross dangling from a silver chain while Pip wore a light blue shirt and dark jeans, a cross on a gold chain around his neck. His hair, unlike Damien's was long, reaching his shoulder and as blond as spun gold. He was almost feminine but Damien didn't look so different but Pip did.

'The angel and the Demon' he snickered mentally.

He looked at the final member of the trio and froze. Blue eyes looked into his own and he was struck with instant recognition. "Butters?" he managed. The other boy smiled shyly, a flush on his pale skin.

Butters had grown. He was tall and lithe but still was about an inch or two shorter than Kenny. He wore a deep blue verging on black hoodie and a pair of washed out jeans. His hair was short, reaching to his ears but was now black and styled with gel slightly.

"Hey Kenny."The boy muttered his voice smooth and light as he kicked a stone on the ground. Kenny's heart sped slightly at the other saying his name. Butters quickly looked up and into his eyes before looking back at the ground. For all his changes he still kept his shyness and for that Kenny was glad.

Damien snickered mentally, "We missed you down south but I heard you weren't even in the _other_ place. What's up with that? I had to look for you and everything man."He asked.

Kenny shrugged and looked at Pip and Butters then at Damien pointedly, as if to say '_should we be talking about this with them around?_'

The boy smirked, "Oh they know. Unlike the rest of these idiots they actually observe stuff."

The hooded boy looked shocked then looked at Butters. Had that been what the boy had wanted to tell him? Did he know even back then?

The bell rang and Pip looked at Damien, "We should go. Class is going to start soon." he told the demon boy, his voice still holding a heavy accent. Damien turned to him and smiled before looking at Kenny again.

"You're in our class, so follow us. Butters," He looked at the dark haired boy beside him smirking mentally, "You have most classes with Kenny, you can show him where to go after home-room, right?"

Butters smiled slightly and nodded his eyes never leaving the ground, "Sure."

* * *

><p>They walked to home-room together, Damien and Pip in the front while Kenny and Butters followed behind them. All throughout Damien never once let go of Pip.<p>

"So...How'd you start hanging out with Thorn? I remember you hanging out with Pip but never Damien."Kenny asked as they walked through the bustling halls.

Butters looked up, "Well...he came back to school awhile ago and I..I asked him about you? If he knew where you were. He didn't but he said he'd look around cos he thought you should have been back by then and had actually come up to see if you were...but when he saw you weren't even _up there_," He said pointing upward quickly, "He came back and stayed. Partially for Pip and partially to wait. So here we are and you came back." He fished with a sigh.

Kenny looked at the boy, "Did you know? Back then, I mean?"He received a nod.

"I've always known. But you've always come back quickly, you've never-" He sighed, "We, Pip and I, thought that people would start to notice. But they didn't," He growled, clenching his fists tightly, "They never even noticed you were gone. You saved my life. I saw you die and no one even noticed that you weren't there."Looking up at Kenny, he gave a relived smiled, "I'm just glad you're back."

Before Kenny could say anything they reached the door to home-room and they entered it. The guys called him over and he went to them but not before looking at Butters. The teen smiled and sat on Pip's right side, Damien on the blonds left.

Cartman leaned over toward him, "'Ey Kenny. Why were you hanging out with those fuckers?"The boy asked.

Kenny didn't turn towards him and the fat boy narrowed his eyes, "They're a bunch of Thorn kid is banging frenchy and we all know that Butters thinks you're sooo awesome. Remember when he said you were his best friend? So what, you turning into a fag now?"He sneered. The blond clenched his fists as the boy continued, "Crazy ass Butters..Bloody fag."

Kenny all but lunged at the boy; Kyle looked over at this point as well as Stan as well as most of the class.

"You fat bastard!"He yelled as he began to punch the boy.

Mr. Garrison walked in as the fight escalated. He began to shout at them to stop but was ignored.

Damien looked on, amused as Stan and Kyle tried to drag Kenny off their other friend.

Finally the two were separated and Kenny growled at the now crying boy before turning on his heels and going to the principles office. Butters followed him with his eyes, confused at the sudden fight until the door closed.

Kenny stomped down the hall. 'What the fuck am I doing?!'

* * *

><p>So...Review?...maybe^^If you want to.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5-Violence isn't the answer

As promised the next chapter^^

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Kenny left the principal's office. The woman hadn't changed very much and had called their parents after giving a lecture on name calling and fighting. Kenny's parents didn't show and he was almost glad though Cartman's did. looked at her son, giving a discreet eye roll at the boys whining.<p>

In the end they had had to 'make up' and 'get past it'.

Cartman growled beside him, his mother already gone. He turned to Kenny but as the other raised a daring eyebrow he backed off.

They headed back to home-room just as the bell rung and Kenny smiled slightly as he saw a fidgeting Butters standing by the door. Cartman made a grunting noise at the back of his throat but went off to his own class.

"We..Umm..We have Maths so..It's this way."The timid boy muttered as he shuffled his feet. At the silence he looked up only to flush slightly. Kenny's keen gaze was on him, looking him over slightly before he smiled.

"You've changed. It's almost refreshing."He laughed slightly. The two began to walk to the maths department, "So much has stayed the same I was afraid nothing had changed. It's such a relief after...well after dying."

Butters looked over at him quickly, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. "I..Well I wanted to change. After you saving me I suppose I didn't want to hide away. I mourned you when you didn't come back and I guess the style sort of stayed even after so long. I was comfortable with this. Before I was worried about getting grounded and not getting along with everyone but I saw that life..It's short. I didn't want to live like that, in fear of everything..."He drifted off as he realised he had been rambling. Glancing at Kenny, he saw the boys smile widen.

They smiled at each other before the younger boy looked away, "So...what happened? After...you know?"

Walking side by side, the blond tried to gather his words. He remembered the black in a world void of light. Unlike hell it held no heat, no agonized screams in the vast space. It held...nothing. He shivered.

Finally he turned to the other, "I don't know."

They entered the classroom and the once-blond boy looked at his companion worriedly, the other boy had a blank look in his eyes, like he had retreated into his mind.

Resting a small hand on the others shoulder he gave a slight squeeze and decided to not push the subject. Kenny broke out of his thoughts and blinked, his eyes going to Butters briefly. He smiled slightly, hoping to reassure the boy but by the look in those blue eyes he only made the worry double.

The bell rang again and they split, taking their seats after Butters told Kenny which was his 'usual' seat.

* * *

><p>The class was long and boring. Kenny had managed to fall asleep during it, only awakening when the bell signifying the end of the class rung, breaking through his slumber. He stood unsteadily, his head aching slightly. Walking out of the room along with the filing students he headed for the bathroom, Butters not far behind.<p>

Sighing he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The ends of his blonde hair dripped slightly as water droplets fell from his face. He splashed more water on his face and looked up into the reflective surface. Looking into his own eyes he drew back quickly.

No. That must have been his imagination, just-just a trick of the light, he told himself. His eyes..his eyes had been red for the briefest of moments but that was impossible.

There was a hiss in his mind and he cradled his head in his hands. W-what the hell?

"Kenny?..Are you okay?"Came Butters' voice from outside the door.

He looked at the wooden barricade, "Y-yeah.I'll be out soon okay."

"'Kay."

He looked at himself again but saw no trace of red in his eyes, he sighed in relief. Whatever that was it was gone now. Right?

Drying his face off he walked , Damien and Butters were waiting at him. All three looked at him, the two youngest with looks of confusion and Damien with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?...I felt..Something."Damien asked his face calm though his eyes were hard and calculating.

"I'm fine."He replied. A short distance away from them he saw Stan and Kyle, the two walking towards them.

Stan coughed awkwardly, his eyes going to the trio of outcasts before resting on his friend. "Kyle and I are going to get something to eat so...uh...you can come or.."

The parker clad boy smirked, "Its fine. I think I'll stay here, you guys go. I'll see you later."He told them. The two boys shared a smile before saying bye to Kenny and surprisingly Pip, Damien and Butters.

They walked off, smiling and laughing together. Kenny shook his head at them smiling fondly. Those two really just needed to get together already.

The group walked to a bench outside, a snack each in hand. Kenny and Butters with something from the cafeteria while Pip had brought something for himself and Damien.

"Why were you fighting Eric?"The British boy asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Kenny shrugged, "He was running his mouth off."

Pip looked at him, "Violence shouldn't be the first answer. What was he saying exactly?"At this Butters looked at the boy also interested.

Damien sighed, "Don't be nosey, Pip." He told the boy beside him but smirked at him as he bit into the Scotch egg the boy had given him.

"I'm not. It's a rather valid question."The boy huffed indignantly.

Butters snickered as the two began to argue amongst themselves. He felt heat on the side of his face and turned to Kenny who was smiling at him.

"Are they always like this?"He asked, nodding towards the arguing duo.

He nodded, "It's like they're married."Damien and Pip turned with twin looks of embarrassment.

"_Me_ marry this goody-goody?"The demon boy asked almost insulted as Pip asked the same question but with the word goody-goody replaced with the words '_demon spawn'. _

The two turned to each other and then back to the other boys before they all began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Review..Maybe?^^If you want to...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6-Inner Demon

Another chapter though it's short sorry^^

* * *

><p>Days of an odd peace drifted was no alien attack,no stupid event that had the townspeople go completely was nothing and strangely enough that bothered was constantly on edge himself from what he saw while hanging out with Kye,Stan and Cartman.<p>

The dark haired boy kept glancing at him with an odd look on his face and it was unnerving to say the least.

He looked at the cracking ceiling of his room and sighed, letting sleep take him.

* * *

><p>There was darkness the next time he opened his eyes, it swirled and swayed like a mist of sorts. Reaching out a hand in front of him,the darkness swarmed to the appendage, caressing it. He felt a smile crawl onto his was...warm.<p>

Suddenly the mist like atmosphere grew thicker until he could no longer see his air was heavy and a cold feeling sprang into his lurched forward as something tugged on his shirt and that's when he saw .So red it was like fresh blood.

The eyes stared into his blue ones as a shadowy face pressed close to his, it's features not solid enough to be figure loomed over him,it's forehead against his.

It cackled darkly at the expression on his face.

His eyes were blown, the whites making the blue stand out while his face paled considerably.

'_Hello,boy.I've waited quite some time to meet __**you**__.'_,it hissed with a wolfish grin as the shadows face split. Dazzling white fangs gleamed menacingly.

"W-What are you?" Kenny asked,voice weak.

Again it laughed, the noise harsh, seeming to come from everywhere.

'_Me?Let's just say I'm a..tenant.'_ The..thing answered smoothly as it stepped away and began to circle him,like a vulture around it's watched the movements, only seeing the shadow figure due to the wisps of darkness radiatingfrom it._ 'I've been watching you,boy.' _It whispered by his ear.

The blond stood tall, mustering up his courage, "Why?I'm not special so why are you, whatever _you _are, in _me_?"

A tut was his only reply before the figure came to a stop once again in front of him, red eyes staring intensely into blue. _'You are more special than you realise.'_ At those word there was a tug and the world of darkness began to evaporate, _'Until we meet again, Kenny McCormick'_

Kenny woke with a start but soon bent in on himself, cradling his head, _'Until we meet again, Kenny McCormick'_ A voice whispered in his mind.

Kenny blinked at the window as the pain in his head finally was bright, glancing at his clock he saw that it was in fact sighed to himself and got out of bed, distantly he remembered red eyes and darkness but as his morning went on the memory fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenny.", came a chipper voice from behind him. Said boy turned and smile slightly at Butters.<p>

"Hey."He answered, stifling a yawn in his hoodie.

"Tough night?" the smaller boy asked as they walked to their lockers. Butters wore a black and blue t-shirt, the blue coming through under the sliced up black over-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and black and white converses. For a moment Kenny had to stop himself staring at the lithe boy and looked forward down the hall.

"I guess.I didn't sleep very well."

The boy nodded his head in understanding.

Grabbing their stuff they headed to homeroom and again Kenny felt Damien's gaze on him. They looked at each other and Kenny suddenly froze as a pain came to his chest, he gripped his hoodie covered chest over the pain and bit his lip to hold in a pained groan. Damien's eyes widened as the blond looked up at him once again but the ocean blue eyes flickered with an odd purple colour.

It swirled as it flickered from blue to purple, blue to purple then..There was a flash of red and a smirk crossed Kenny's face as a hand pulled down the cloth in front of the lower half of it.

If Damien wasn't used to such looks from those in hell he would have shivered.

That wasn't Kenny,he thought to himself as he watched the red eyes fade into blue as the hand dropped, causing the boys face to be covered once more.A look of confusion was in the boys eyes as he looked at Damien,giving the boy the impression that he didn't know what happened.

But who or more importantly _what_ was it?And what did it want with Kenny?

* * *

><p>Dude's whats going on with Kenny?Hmmm...Any ideas? lol Review?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7-Fear

A/N:I'm sorry its been awhile my comp died,I lost everything! then I had some other work to do and craziness enjoy.I'll to to update more so look forward to out for a HP few stories coming soon too!

* * *

><p>The sun sunk low behind the houses, the sky turning from twilight to early evening as Damien stood by the shell of a burnt out car outside of the McCormick residence. A few days had passed since he had seen a glimpse of something within Kenny and he had seen a change come over the boy.<p>

He was tired nearly all the time with a vacant look in his eyes whenever he had tried to ask about it. But what was most un-nerving was the level of dark energy surrounding him, it was so thick it seemed almost overwhelming to his demonic senses.

Now Damien wasn't often caring ,in fact apart from the minimal affection he showed to Pip some would say he was full of hate but what was Damien's was Damien's and he had to protect what was his, Kenny being his friend came under his jurisdiction.

He wasn't about to sit back and let some demon or whatever the hell it was mess with the blond.

Burning crimson eyes spotted the familiar orange parka and he merged into the shadows, slinking into Kenny's as he passed.

He followed the teen into his house undetected, passing his sister and mother on their way. He looked at their auras but saw nothing out of the ordinary for mortals and continued after the blond.

Leaning against a far wall he settled in for the wait until Kenny fell to sleep. He mentally growled as he remembered his attempts at entering the boys residence a few nights ago, it would seem that whatever dwelled within Kenny was very good at wards, even ones that kept someone like him out. He found himself slightly impressed at that though annoyed all the same, he had disliked the burning of his flesh immensely and was relieved that this had worked.

He just prayed to his father that it was because he had found a way in around the wards and not because the thing had let him in.

Awhile passed and after being beaten up by his drunken father, Kenny returned to his room, his aura crackling in anger as he wiped blood from a cut on his cheek.

Damien had heard the fight; he had even come out of the room to see it. He did nothing to help; not wanting to alert them of his presence and because Kenny didn't need it. The man had landed a good many blows on his son after he had tried to defend his mother yes but, Kenny had met him blow for blow and had knocked the man unconscious in the end.

The son of Satan wasn't surprised by the acts of violence he had seen, simply because that was how he had met Kenny. He had been killed after protecting his mother with his brother, his father had punched him and he had fallen and hit his head, though as usual no-one remembered.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he watched Kenny fall asleep, his breathing evening out more as his sleep grew deeper. He crept forward still keeping to the shadows and reached his hand out to touch the boys forehead but snatched it away as the teens eyes flew open.

A feral grin stretched cross the boys uncovered face as eyes, once blue landed on the young demon prince.

"Ah, my young lord, so kind of you to visit."The boy heaved as he sat up, voice as smooth as velvet.

Damien sneered at the name but stood tall and proud, "And you are? I'm assuming you are not Kenny."

A hand raised as fingers combed through messy golden locks, Damien's eyes watched as the skin began to grow pale and the rooms warmth , almost as red as his own looked at him in amusement.

"No, your assumption would be correct. Kenny McCormick is my vessel but I am not him. Not yet. A simple wanderer is what I am."

"And where did you wander from?"Damien's replied, the temperature continued to plummet, his breath fogging in the air as he spoke yet their eyes never left each other.

The smile returned to Kenny's face, menacing and full of brilliant white teeth. His skin shined in the moons light and Damien wandered briefly if its power came from it as the light seemed to swirl with the darkness the boy gave off.

"I come from where all things begin and all ends."He answered cryptically, "Surely your father has told you of such things."

At the words, Damien felt fear course through his blood for the first time in his life. He shivered not from the cold but from the sheer overwhelming might of the emotion. He watched as the amusement grew in the red eyes and he felt powerless in that moment.

If this was what he thought it was..Could he really save Kenny? Would he be able to save anyone from this..thing? He doubted it very much.

As quickly as he had fallen apart he regained himself, his exterior never changing from the start of the conversation.

"At this moment, you are merely a shade. A shadow spectre of sorts, who's to stop me from destroying you right now?"Damien sneered but he knew the answer already.

A shit eating grin appeared on the shades face, "Why, Kenny himself of course. But you already knew that. To kill me you must kill my host, but what if that host is simply unkillable?He will fall only to rise again and again and again and with him I shall rise until I have enough power to cover the world in glorious darkness just as my kind did in the days of old." A cackle escaped the boy's lips, so unlike Kenny's laugh and yet, Damien could hear the same cruel tone that hid beneath the boys rare laughs only heightened to its maximum. "Run along little Demon prince, soon a new dawn shall arise and all shall fall into dark , Angel, Demon; all shall be consumed."

With that Damien was engulfed by the shadows, only to find himself right outside of the McCormick house. The night was silent and tense and he found himself unwilling to return to the pits to report to his father after what he had just witnessed.

With one last look at the run down house Damien stepped into the shadows and headed towards the only comfort he had on this mortal realm, he only hoped the blond would be able to ease his frayed mind.


	8. Chapter 8-Test drive

Sorry been crazy busy.

* * *

><p>The night at Kenny's ran through Damien's mind as he lay beside Pip and he couldn't help but feel weak by the fear he felt. Even days after his meeting with the shade, one thing remained clear; they had to do something. He wasn't sure what, or whether it would save Kenny but his father was talking to those from 'upstairs' and that alone meant this was big.<p>

The rest of the week had gone without incident yet Kenny seemed skittish, his eyes darting around at every noise and Damien knew the silence wouldn't last for long. He knew fear when he saw it, and Kenny's whole aura gave it off like a beacon.

* * *

><p>The hooded boy sat in the cafeteria, hands shoved into his pockets as he watched everyone go for lunch. He hadn't slept for two days and desperately fought against slumber and against the next meeting with the thing within him.<p>

The last had been after Damien had left and his mind free from the mental cage he had been placed in, he shivered mentally at the memory of dark laughter and promises of death to all he had come to care for.

It now whispered in his ears, the voice smooth and comforting like a blanket to his sleep deprived mind. Rubbing his eyes harshly, he sighed. He needed help.

"Dude, are you even listening?"

Kenny opened his eyes slowly before looking at Cartman, "What?" came his muffled reply.

"I said we're going to Stan's to play Playstation, you're coming right?" the boy asked, exasperation in his voice as he looked at the boy.

Kyle patted Kenny's back softly, "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

As all eyes turned to him he nodded with a wave of his hand.

Cartman snorted and took a bite out of his burger, "See? He's fine. Stop being such a girl Kyle."

Almost instantly, Kyle turned on the larger boy, "I'm not a girl, fat boy!"

" 'ey I'm not fat, you gay bastard!"

"Don't call Kyle a bastard!" Stan chimed in and before an argument started Kenny stood and left.

He had had enough of their bickering. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. Rinse and repeat, rinse and fucking-repeat! But what was the sense in it? Couldn't they just move on and grow up?

He walked the halls aimlessly, teeth gritted in his effort to focus and stay awake.

'Just stay awake! Stay awake!' he told himself as he splashed water in his face. He averted his gaze from the mirror and leant his forehead against the cool surface. His head hurt in fact, everything hurt and it seemed the longer he stayed awake the more pain he felt.

He exhaled slowly and stood.

"Hello, boy."

He jumped at the voice and turned, only to find he was within a space devoid of any colour but black.

"I didn't-" he began but cold laughter cut him off, the noise bouncing off the non-existent walls as they had two days previously.

"Oh, but you did. Did I not tell you it was only a matter of time? You can't ignore me."

He felt tendrils grab him, the black shadows winding themselves around his limbs like vines, "I won't let you take me over!" he yelled to the darkness, his cry muffled by his drawn hood.

A replica of himself stood before him, hood down as a broad smile crawled on the face so similar, yet so unlike his own as it stepped forward, "I simply wish to, how you say 'take a test drive', no harm done, hmm? I am however, annoyed you tried to fight off sleep simply not to see me. Tut-tut.", the other Kenny said with a slight pout. "Next time I might just kill you myself just to cause you pain, or I could take control and kill someone you love. Your little sister perhaps? I wonder, can she come back to life as you do?"

"Don't you dare!" Kenny growled, eyes burning with rage. "I'll kill you!"

His outburst was ignored as the fake Kenny turned, "All this can be avoided if you simply join me." He waved and seemed to fade out of existence, cruel grin still on his face. "Sleep on it." Came the humour filled whisper before the blond was left alone, the tendrils of shadow dropping him abruptly.


	9. Chapter 9- Matters of interest

AN: Part of the mass update I'm doing, take that sickness! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Kenny smiled at his friends as they walked to Stan's house, his laughter muffled by his hood as Kyle taunted Cartman.<p>

* * *

><p>Soft lips met in a heated kiss before Damien pulled away, his red eyes looking into Pip's sky blue ones.<p>

"Remember what I said. I don't know what it wants or when it will strike so be careful. Wear the ring I gave you at all times, it'll protect you in case it tries to get to you to hurt me."

Pip smiled softly, "You're always so thoughtful."

The demon prince snorted, "Keep your distance from Kenny. I'll be back soon." With a final kiss he stepped back and flames engulfed him, leaving behind the faint smell of sulphur and a boxer clad Pip.

* * *

><p>Days passed easily in the town of South Park but the air was thick with tension.<p>

Butters sat at his desk nervously as Kenny smiled at him, he was doing that alot of lately and though it was nice it set him on edge slightly. Kenny was never a truly cheerful person and as those blue eyes went to him once more he shivered.

Damien hadn't been in school for nearly a week, something to do with his dad and he couldn't help but think it was connected to the blonde immortal.

"Hey, Butters." He heard from beside him, he looked at the boy and received a smirk, "We should hang out."

Butters shook his head, remembering the warning he got from Damien to avoid being alone with Kenny at all costs, "Um...I- uh I can't." He said quickly, causing Kenny to narrow his eyes.

The blond frowned but leant closer, "Why not? I'll be fun." At the low tone Butters blushed, his eyes looking at Kenny in shock. "I know you like me, I like you too so why not?"

As Butters was about to answer the bell rang, he stood giving a discreet sigh of relief as Mr. Ranflow called the taller boy back to serve his detention. He had had another fight, this time with Clyde over sitting next to him. It seemed that Kenny was doing that all the time of late too; he caused more trouble than usual, getting into fights no matter how petty; most of the reasons tied to Butters.

It was worrying to see his change in behaviour right before his eye but what was setting it off? He had been fine for the several weeks since he'd been back and then this.

* * *

><p>Pip walked by Butters' side silently, Damien was getting back today and they were going to meet to tell the dark prince of the changes in their blond friend.<p>

"Do you think..Damien found something?" Pip asked gently. They had talked about this many times over the last few days, Pip telling the black haired boy what Damien had told him before leaving after seeing Kenny's interest in the boy spike. It scared him to think of something living inside Kenny. They wondered if Damien really had found something and if so, would it work? Would they get their Kenny back?

The boy laughed humourlessly, "I hope so. He broke Richard's arm just for saying hi to me, who knows what he might do next."

Pip nodded, "I wonder if that's Kenny's influence taken to the extreme or that thing's own doing."

At Butters' confused look Pip rolled his eyes, an action he didn't often do, deeming it a 'rude gesture'. "Surely you've noticed that Kenny was quite protective of you before all this." He sighed as the boy remained silent, "And you're one of the most observant people in this town, honestly."

"Was he? Well he _is_ my friend. It's normal to be protective of friends."

The blonde beside him gave a long suffering sigh, "When this is all over I'm going to lock you and Kenny in a closet together."

Butters looked at his friend in shock, "Why?"

Pip sighed again and walked ahead, Butters trailing behind him in confusion.

* * *

><p>Kenny watched them from the shadows, ignoring the yells of his host as he followed them. He found it amusing that the boy was still trying but maybe he should have mercy, this was only meant to be a test drive of the body but then he had seen Butters and just the thought of defiling something so pure was exciting him. It was rare to see people like him, aware of the supernatural yet unsullied by it; he could use him later on most definitely.<p>

At first he thought of going after the blond boy that was also in their little group but he could smell the mark of the demon spawn on him a mile away. The stench could make an Incubus think twice over making any claim to the British boy!

He scrunched up his nose just thinking of it and turned on his heels, he wanted to play the new Black Ops game with the guys and walked in the direction of Stan's house, blocking out Kenny's threats.

'Don't worry I won't hurt your friends...yet' he hissed to his host, laughing mentally at the rage he felt from Kenny at this.

* * *

><p>"There's a spell that might work, it'll work like an exorcism although we'll need to take Kenny's immortality away and kill him." Damien said with a sigh.<p>

"No!" Butters yelled, horrified.

"It's the only way. If Kenny is mortal we can destroy the thing and send it back."

"But what about Kenny?!" the boy asked frantically, "We can't just- It's not his fault, he's possessed. He won't even know wh-"

Damien placed hand on Butters' shoulder, "I need him to consent since it's his willing blood sacrifice that'll be the main part of it so I'll do a binding to give him control for a short while. My father told me the last time something like this happened it tried to open the gates of the void. If you think hell is bad you don't want to know what goes on in the void."

There was silence for a moment before Pip spoke, "If this happened before and the same spells were used what's to say it won't happen again?"

Butters nodded at this. They couldn't waste Kenny's sacrifice like that.

"That's why it's been modified; the first time the host hadn't been immortal, he was a cultist who wanted power. He would have never agreed to be a sacrifice, that part is so that there will be a protective seal on the void." The demon explained.

The two mortals sighed sadly, they couldn't let this thing open the void but Kenny would be lost to them forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Right so a bit of stalker! Kenny for you.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10-A Willing sacrifice

**AN:** For those who want to see how Damien and Pip got together please read 'The first sin tastes like' it will also explain what the 'creature of the void' meant when 'he could smell the mark of the demon spawn' I kept getting asked what it meant, I urge you to read that fic. It's short and was written a long time ago (When I was around 12 or something and then uploaded here) as a sort of prequel to this. It will just clarify why their together etc for those who wanna know.

You do **NOT** have to read it but if your curious go for it. Again it's called 'The first sin tastes like'

R&R

* * *

><p>Butters didn't like this plan. Not at all. How could Damien use him as bait?! Well sort of. He was at Damien's party near Starks pond, the son of Satan watching from a distance beside his lover. It had taken weeks to make the preparations for their plan, Kenny's behaviour growing more erratic by the day.<p>

As the alcohol was passed around, the whole party became well and truly drunk in a matter of minutes. Now was their best shot.

"H-hi Kenny, can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly as he approached the boy, Kenny paid no mind to his friends and smiled brightly. He was sober it seemed, his eyes sharp and aware.

"Of Course."

Butters fidgeted, "Umm... somewhere quiet?"

Catman snorted but kept otherwise quiet at that, he didn't want his friend to flip out on him like he did when Sammy Thomson dared to say a bad word about the twitchy boy. Silently Butters thanked him; he didn't feel like seeing the hooded boy beat his friend up no matter how much he deserved it.

Kenny nodded and lead the way away from the gathered teens, no one but Damien and Pip paying the two any mind. Even Cartman wasn't interested, instead turning his attention to his other friends, calling Kyle a fag as he kissed Stan happily, Wendy glaring despite dancing with Token.

* * *

><p>They walked away from the music and into a clearing, the moon shone down on them and Butters pulled his jacket closer to him. A hand came to his shoulder and he suddenly found himself face to face with Kenny, who lowered his in a slit second and pressed the boy against a tree.<p>

"Kenny! What are you doing?" Butters cried. He was ignored as the other attached his lips to the pale column of skin that was his neck, kissing gently.

"Come now, you know I'm not Kenny." His friend cooed, "But I do like you." As if to prove his point he pressed forward and Butters could feel the effect the situation was having on the other boy.

Digging into his jeans' pocket he brought out what he needed, "Kenny, I know you're in there so please forgive me!" With this Butter pushed a piece of paper onto his friend's chest.

The blond cried out in agony and stepped backwards, "What is this?!" he screamed looking down at his chest. 'A talisman?!' his mind hissed, the mark of the demonic royal family lay upon his chest, surrounded by layer upon layer of scriptures from the bible of hell.

He sunk to his knees, silent and Butters sighed in relief.

"Good job. I thought we'd have to step in there for a second but you pulled it off." A voice called from the trees before Damien emerged, Pip beside him a look of concern on his face.

The blue eyed boy stood from the tree and walked over to them, "Yeah, thanks for that." He said sarcastically. "So now what?"

"Now we awaken the real Kenny. Pip you set up in the meantime." The demon prince informed them as he went to the kneeling blond, there was a blank look on his face as if he were an empty shell, "Ken?" he called snapping his fingers in front of the boys face, there was no response.

After a few tries he sighed in frustration, "Kenny McCormick!" he said in a commanding tone, "You need to wake up; that thing is asleep so wake the fuck up!" He slapped Kenny hard, the mark of a hand standing out on his skin.

Kenny blinked as his brain made his body feel the pain and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Kenny!" Butters cried, stopping his work of setting up to go to the conscious blond.

"Butters!" he replied happily as he was hugged but went rigid almost immediately after, "Oh my god, Butters, I'm so sorry about... You know." He muttered face flushing.

The dark haired boy blushed, "It wasn't you, I- so- so you don't need to apologise."

He heard Damien mutter something about Butters wanting it to be the real Kenny who pushed him against a tree and glared at the boy.

The tender moment was broken as Pip saddled up beside his boyfriend, "Finished."

At this Kenny frowned and only just noticed the circles of what looked like red and black sand around him, lines going through them and toward the centre, him. There were words he couldn't understand written in the gaps in the circles in the same red and black sand.

"Good job." Damien nodded in approval, kissing Pip's cheek before stepping forward to Kenny. Butters stood along with the other boy, the feeling of melted snow freezing his knees. "Kenny we needed to get you to the surface so we could stop that thing in you but..."

"But?" he asked frowning.

Damien looked at his friend with determination, "We need you to consent to an immortality stripping spell so we can send it back to where the hell it came from and stop it from escaping again."

"Sure."

They all blinked at the word yet it was Butters who recovered first, "Damien will have to kill you. You'll be a sacrifice! You don't have to do this, Kenny! We could find another way."

"Will it stop this thing for good and save everyone?"

Pip and Damien nodded, "Yes." They said in unison.

Kenny grinned, "Then why wouldn't I do this? If it can save everyone I'd do it. I have this thing in my head; I've seen what it wants to do. I've seen what it wants to do to _you_ Butters." He said sadly, looking at them all seriously, "I can't let that happen, not if I can stop it."

Damien met his gaze and he remembered in that instant why this boy was his friend, "Good. Then let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Kenny looked at them all in turn, memorising his friends faces as they made the final preparations, "You'll be locked in the void to guard the entrance. You're sacrifice will become a seal." The demon prince told him, Kenny nodded in understanding though his eyes were on Butters alone now.<p>

He'd never see the boy again. He'd never see is family or hug his sister, he won't see her getting walked down the aisle.

"Will people remember this time? Me dying that is."

"I think so, though it might erase any memory of you in the first place. Only we'd know; we're at the eye of the storm as they say."

Butters sniffled; he didn't want to go about pretending Kenny didn't exist, not after he's willingly ending his life for them all.

"Look after my sister." He told them and they nodded, with a deep breath he sighed, "I'm ready."

"When I say so, take off the talisman. I'll use my power to give you a swift death and it'll be over. The circles around you will unbind your soul from the earth and will send you to the void instead of the afterlife. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oooh cliff-hanger. Sorry I shouldn't tease. I literally came up with how the ritual of immortality would go. It was meant to be very different but I don't think my previous ideas would have worked.

So our heroes are making a move against the void, will it work out? Will Kyle and Stan finally go all the way? Whay is Wendy getting all jealous? And When will I stop asking all these stupid questions? NEVER! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter see you soon. R&R


	11. Chapter 11- The End

AN: Final chapter! I apologise for the wait but I had a lot of my original ideas to edit for the ending. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you'll read some of my other stuff. Read & Review!

* * *

><p>"Look after my sister." He told them and they nodded, with a deep breath he sighed, "I'm ready."<p>

"When I say so, take off the talisman. I'll use my power to give you a swift death and it'll be over. The circles around you will unbind your soul from the earth and will send you to the void instead of the afterlife. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

* * *

><p>The moon shone above them as music pumped through the woods, yet all was silent in the small clearing. Kenny sunk to his knees as the talisman was taken off, his eyes meeting Damien's as a growl ripped through his throat.<p>

"Little prince, you have made a huge mistake." The blond cackled, slowly getting to his feet. Raising a hand he began to fire off energy bursts, the barrier created by the now glowing circles rippling at the violent barrage.

"In the beginning there was the word and the word was God." Pip began voice loud and confident. Butters stood beside him; his fingers clenched around the cross he wore.

Damien smirked, "The lord is thy father, his name as ancient as time. My wings are black with the sins I have committed, my shadow shall cover the earth and darkness shall reign; for I am the beast of the pit, the king of all beyond God's sight, I am the son cast from heaven and chained to suffer all eternity." Kenny began to thrash as the dark haired boy read from Hell's bible, its pages glowing black. The demon boy grinned at this, his teeth sharpening while shadowy wings sprung from his back as his words turned to a language the others could not recognise.

There was a cry as the immortal boy lurched forward, his fists banging on the barrier, "Curse you! Curse you!" He screamed out. Blue eyes began to glow and finger nails lengthened as Kenny began to claw at the cage holding him in.

Raising a hand, Damien's smile faded, "I'll miss you, Kenny." He muttered before drawing his hand down in a slicing motion. Blood erupted from Kenny's shoulder to his abdomen, the wound causing him to stagger at its abrupt appearance.

The glowing of the boys eyes faded and as he caught Damien's gaze a smile came to his face, one so distinctly Kenny it couldn't be anyone else, "Look after... my sister." He managed again, blood now dripping from his lips and running down his chin.

Damien nodded once more and Kenny gave a shaky thumbs up, "Goodbye..you..gu-" He began before hacking, the blood spraying out to cover the white snow at his feet. Clenching his hand on the wound he smiled again, 'I hope you suffer too, you bastard.' He thought spitefully as the thing inside him squirmed.

Butters looked away not wanting to witness the death of the boy who had saved his life.

'I will not die with you! I won't!' the shade hissed to his dying host.

"It's not over yet." Damien told them, eyes still on his friend.

Kenny collapsed to his knees suddenly, his head tilting back as an animalistic roar escaped him; a black mist escaping through his opened mouth.

"It's coming, get ready!" Damien shouted.

Pip nodded, reaching for the holy water by his side. The mist swarmed above the boy it had come out of, the last of it leaving Kenny's body. At this the blonds' lifeless form fell into the snow, his blue eyes devoid of any light.

The mist made its way to the edge of the barrier. There was the sound of cracking and the human's gasped as dents began to be seen in the circles light. Pip opened the bottle of Holy Water and sprinkled some around him and Butters as Damien had told him, all the while reciting a prayer of protection.

Damien stood in front of them, and with a swipe of his hand over its pages, the bible before him erupted in light, its pages springing from it to float around him protectively.

"I am the darkness within the hearts of men. I am death; the dark angel of heaven. I cast you back into the void, in the name of Satan; lord of hell!" he yelled as the mist broke through, it's mass racing towards them.

As Damien finished the scripture a blue light sprang from Kenny's body, halting the shadows advance. Damien smirked and took a step back towards the others.

"I think it's time to go." They heard a voice say calmly.

Butters' eyes grew wide as they landed on the solidifying blue light; Kenny stood proudly with a smirk. He stepped towards the darkness as it too began to take form. A man stood, his form made of shadow. He was naked, brown eyes turning fully black as his long hair whipped around wildly. If not for the manic grin on his face he could have been classed as handsome.

"Ah my dear host, come to drag me to the depths of the void?" he asked, voice smooth and inviting.

Kenny smirked, "Yeah."

The man began to circle his former host, "You will be trapped in there with me," he whispered, "For all of eternity. Don't you want to live again? Do you not want power?" At Kenny's silence he turned to the three boys on the other side of the clearing, "Don't you want to be with your friends, with Butters?" he added.

Kenny looked towards his friends, his eyes meeting Butters' before looking away sharply, "You can't bribe me."

The shadow man cackled.

"So incorruptible, that's why I like you, Ken." He smiled at the boy charmingly, "Let's not let him suffer without you then." with that he ran to the group, unleashing his power to its fullest.

Kenny tore after him with supernatural speed, dodging the creatures that crawled from the shadows of the trees. He was grabbed from behind by clawed hands, his light fading as he was covered by darkness; the creatures latching onto him in earnest.

The pages surrounding Damien burned with black flame, the brunt of the shades power sending the spawn of Satan backwards into a nearby tree with a mere look.

He grinned menacingly as he neared the two human and, thrusting a clawed hand forward he broke through the circle of Holy Water, paying the singeing of his flesh no mind as he plunged his arm into Butters' chest.

Pip screamed and the man sent him flying into his lovers form with a smile.

"You were to be the one I chose to open the gate you know," the man whispered to the spluttering boy, "a being who knows of the supernatural and yet not tainted by it is ever so rare and a virgin to boot. Delicious." He hissed licking the blood seeping from the dark haired boy's lips, "I would have sat you on a throne of power. Taking you would have been such a pleasure; that being said I don't see why I won't still give you the honour of bringing the end to your world."

He drew back his hand, Butters falling to the ground with a thump.

"The gates shall open with your death and I shall reign supreme over the new world!"

Pip awoke to Damien shaking his shoulders, his mind groggy before his eyes caught sight of his friend's fallen form.

"Butters!" he cried, Damien clenching his hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide as this, going to his boyfriend in confusion.

"That freak is on a power trip so he's not paying us attention. We can't help Butters but he can help us." The demon boy hissed out while stretching his hand in the direction of Butters. He began muttering the scripture he had to bring forth Kenny's soul.

A turquoise orb floated over Butters' body as he exhaled his last breath before it swirled, solidifying into a spectral form of himself. He looked at his hands in shock before turning to his killer, who looked at him with widened eyes.

"So the little prince has brought you back too." He said with a dark laugh, the sky filled with grey clouds and thunder rolled dramatically, swirling until a portal formed in the sky.

In the distance they could hear the screaming of their friends still at the party.

The man looked to the sky reverently, "It's too late no matter what you do. The gate shall open and your world shall end." He flicked his hand and Kenny was set free from his minions' grips, "Come and witness the end of your pitiful world. Join me and I shall bring you back to life."

"No!" Butters yelled, tackling the man to the ground.

Kenny ran to them as the two scuffled on the ground, "Foolish boy!" the man yelled as he tried to untangle himself from the boy.

"Quick Damien! I've got him!" Butters cried to his friend.

Damien stood, eyes glowing red, "Take hold of him too, Kenny!" he told the boy as he advanced on the group, Pip a little ways behind him.

Kenny did as told, he and Butters gripping the man by the arms. The man tried to escape, turning his form into his previous mist appearance but was met with the pages of hells bible. "Not this time." Damien growled; dark light erupted from the pages creating a barrier much stronger than before, "We underestimated you before, that won't happen again."

Changing back into a more human form the man hissed at the lights touch. Kenny and Butters held him once more, much the shadow's dismay.

Beginning the spell, Damien nodded to his friends for the last time as his voice echoed around the clearing.

"Goodbye." Butters said sadly, Kenny following soon after.

Pip smiled, "We'll miss you."

There was an extra loud roll of thunder as the trio were surrounded by a pulsing light, "For the dark cannot be without the light." The dark prince finished, "Goodbye... my friends."

With a smile on their faces Kenny and Butters turned into orbs of light before swirling around their captive, lifting him into the sky.

"I will see you again little prince!" He yelled from between Kenny and Butters, "When all ends, I will return!"

Damien watched as they vanished into the portal, the clouds roaring with thunder before it closed. The weather clearing instantly.

Pip hugged his lovers arm, tears escaping his blue eyes.

Damien held him tight, his eyes going to the bodies of his fallen friends.

* * *

><p>Months later nearly nobody remembered Kenny McCormick's death just as the boy had predicted. Although Damien had an incline his sister still remembered. She had wept at the sight of her brother's body and though her family had pegged her brother's disappearance to him running away, despite them holding a funeral, she seemed to know the truth and still visited his grave.<p>

The Stotch family had been distraught at their loss and had divorced shortly after; the news of their son's demise leading them to revaluate their relationship.

Damien and Pip were the only two who knew of what truly had happened, the two leaving South Park for good in hopes of getting away from its tendency to attract danger.

* * *

><p>Butters sat with Kenny, the two enjoying the view of Stark's Pond as the boy leaned against his friend.<p>

"I thought that this would be like hell, I suppose I was wrong." Kenny told him, "It was dark before, when I first came here."

"We're on the outside of the gate... maybe that's why we can make anything we imagine appear." He replied while looking down at his hands, he had stopped emitting the turquoise glow he had been before on arrival to the void, his skin returning to its normal colour along with his regaining of a more solid form, "Being dead... it isn't so bad."

Kenny smiled at that, "I guess it's not. Especially with you here."

Butters snickered, "That was kinda cheesy."

"Hey, I haven't got much practice at stuff like this. I went from being 10 to a teenager in what seemed like seconds."

"I didn't say cheesy was bad, Ken." The dark haired boy whispered before placing a tender kiss on the others lips.

They separated slowly, Kenny grinning, "That's good." He sighed, pressing his lips against Butters' again before turning back to the pond, "I guess eternity here won't be so bad."

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the end. It went differently than I originally planned but I doubt it would have worked. Hopefully this was ok though. Shadow dude got too high on being victorious. Tut tut. Super villain rule one- 'Don't get ahead of yourself.' Rule 2- 'No speeches'<p>

First off I'm not religious but I never wanted to offend anyone so if I have sorry.

I thought that hell would have a sort of religion of its own.

I made up the words of 'Hell's Bible' The passages are the immortality striping spell and then the spell of soul resurrection. The last is to close the voids gate, the ending words 'for the dark cannot be without the light' talks about balance and how without it one could not exist without the other.

Pip's words in this are from the bible from 'John 1' if I'm not mistaken(I can only remember the words from my childhood but not the exact part it comes from for some reason) he says it fully. His second prayer is just asking the lord for protection. Thank you for reading.


End file.
